kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Number Zero
Zero (零, Rei) was one of the Commander's most powerful Puppet Soldiers. He was responsible for the assassinations of Okuni and Yumeji Hisaomi. However, Tsukihisa Oumi possessed Zero's body in secret, only revealing his true identity when finally attempting to kill the Commander.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 333 Appearance Zero is a tall man with dark, spiky hair. He always dresses entirely in black, and wears a long jacket with gloves and high boots. Personality Zero usually has a laid-back, carefree attitude. He sees the Commander's domination as inevitable, and decides there is no point in resisting him. Despite his calm nature, he is a very efficient assassin and does not hesitate to strike down any target that the Commander appoints him. Zero generally views the other puppet soldiers as comrades, regardless of their current loyalties, and seems to have spent the most time with No. 3 in the past. History Along with No. 1, No. 2, and No. 3, Zero was trained as one of the Commander's puppet soldiers, and lived in the King's castle with them, as well as Michiru and Kakeru for some time. When the Commander abandoned his castle and servants, Zero was one of the few that accompanied him. Plot 'The Hunt for Yumeji' At Yumeji Hisaomi's home, he, Masamori, and Okuni's spirit are discussing the Commander's recent actions against the Shadow Organization when an ability user attacks, raining swords upon the house and reducing it to rubble. Yumeji vanishes in the confusion, while Masamori spots the attacker hovering overhead and asks who he is. The man identifies himself as ZeroKekkaishi manga, Chapter 264, one the Commander's puppet soldiers (the strongest, based on what Yumeji told Masamori about the order of their names). Zero reveals that Yumeji's true name is Tsukihisa Oumi. Masamori is startled to see that many of Okuni's subordinates are present and under Zero's command. Zero confirms that he killed Okuni, and warns Masamori not to stay on the ground, since Yumeji has several spells in place against intruders. Masamori joins him in the air, and Zero explains that he is only after Yumeji. Okuni's spellcasters use her viewing technique to show the situation in Karasumori (the Kekkaishi fighting against the Shinyuuchi Hunters). Zero then shouts out a message from the Commander to Yumeji: he is prepared to destroy Yumeji at any cost to himself. Zero tells Masamori that the ones attacking Karasumori are doing so on Yumeji's orders.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 265 Zero continues to watch as the Kekkaishi and the Night Troop defeat the Shinyuuchi Hunters. Meanwhile, Masamori attempts to hunt down Yumeji with Kouya's help. When the search becomes dangerous due to poisonous plants attacking them, Masamori asks Kouya to stay behind while he proceeds with Kurohime instead. When Kouya senses a fire nearby, Zero appears and confirms that his people are responsible for it. Though Kouya does not trust him, Zero is pleased that Masamori is pursuing Yumeji, since it will make things easier for him. When Masamori finally captures Yumeji, Zero kills Yumeji with one of his swords and flies away.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 272 Powers & Abilities Sword Rain: Zero is a jiugenka user that can create numerous swords of varying size, which he rains down upon his targets. The swords vanish shortly after being used. References Category:Deceased Category:Jiugenka Users Category:Shinyuuchi Hunters Category:Male Characters